


the Bee and the Buzzed

by Dovey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Sakura Centric, dad kakashi (Eventually)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovey/pseuds/Dovey
Summary: a fic i'm not going to be able to complete but wrote a few large chunks to. feel free to write for yourself! so long as you don't write the pairing kakashi/sakura with it for obvious reasons.plot: sakura is raised as a honeypot/infiltrator and is put on team seven, undercover, by the hokage to keep an eye on the village's two most volitile & important genin. kakashi used to be a honeypot in his teen years. while hes initially against having her on the team, he grows more and more attached to her as time goes on, especially after sakura confesses that she wants to leave the honeypot division and be a frontline fighter.  mostly deals with their growth as people and sakura's developing sense of self, as well as the manipulative side of shinobi life (which sakura excells at, often despite herself.)





	the Bee and the Buzzed

“I requested to be on your team because you’re my hero.”

She says it blandly, as if commenting on the weather, and he tilts his head in response. “My record?”

She shakes her head. “You did good work, as a honey. Exemplary. But that’s not uncommon, and you had an unfair advantage.” She adds this with a snort, gesturing towards his covered face. “No, Senpai, you’re my hero because you got out.”

“You don’t want to stay in the program.”

It’s more unusual than you’d think. What earned you high esteem and value in the hive makes you untrustworthy and sets you far behind in the rest of the units. Kakashi knows this, and he knows she must as well. She smiles at him, an honest one- he thinks- and nods. 

“I want to do more. Like you.”

“How do I know you’re serious?” He prompts, because it’s not hard to tell why she’d lie about something like that. She offers him a considering look, before giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

“We both know you’ve got far too much guilt to fall for hero worship. If anything, what I’ve said has set me back. I’m working on my honesty.”

He can’t argue with that. She stands up gracefully- but not too gracefully, just on the cusp of that unnatural effortless glide that comes with years of experience that she’s not meant to be open about having- and leaves him to think. 

\----------

Sakura is a honey. She understands the nuances of her position, but it still drives her up the wall to have to explain her every move. 

“If I accepted, he’d get over his crush in a week. He likes that I’m unattainable, and chasing after the most popular boy, but personality wise he’s all about meek devoted gals with a buxom shape. One look at his favorite jutsu should tell you that much.” 

“And Sasuke?”

“He doesn’t want a girlfriend. A partner is an equal, someone who commands respect- he  _ wants  _ a fangirl, devoted and willing to give without asking for anything in return. Commitment scares him if it’s not one-sided.”

“...and me?”

Sakura snorts. “You’d have preferred if I was exactly what my transcript promised. You don’t value girls like you do boys- an ingrained inclination, not an intentional one, probably at least partially influenced from your time as a honey- and you’d have wanted me to be easy to manage. If you mean in terms of seduction- first of all, gross. Second: brown hair, medic background, nice to Naruto, a few years older in appearance but not the same age as you.”

\-------

“Sakura, can you work on Haku?”

She tilts her head appraisingly, the way Kakashi is learning means she’s doing some complex mental algorithms. She shakes her head decisively. “You can’t play with that kind of devotion. Zabuza… probably, if I’d had more time and passed myself off as a boy, but as it stands, neither would fall for it.”

Kakashi winces. He was willing to push his boundaries a little when it came to others of the same age as her, but her so easily offering to try and pull one on Zabuza… it’s worrying. A concern to address later, if they survive. Not that he’d been any different, at her age. More inclined to violent solutions, but he had the training to make that an option, and Sakura evidently hadn’t. 

\-- \-------

“He’s too easy.” She explains, almost sounding bitter about it. “No defenses for this sort of thing at all. It makes me feel  _ mean. _ ”

Impressive, to give a honey guilt over being manipulative. 

“Yes, well, it’s important for the sake of the group.”

\--------

“Oh, I know what she’s doing. It’s not like her records are sealed off from ROOT. That just doesn’t matter.”

“...elaborate.”

Sai continues sketching, unaffected, but obeys the demand. “She’s obviously obeying an order- from you or the Hokage, specifics are unimportant- to emotionally compromise me. But I was ordered to join this team, and my affection for you all is still genuine. Our actions are still our own. Besides… I find her habits- endearing, I suppose the word is. I think we could be friends, eventually, if we don’t have to kill each other at some point.” 

His sketch is forming into the skyline before them, but as a quiet dawn as opposed to the beautiful sunset they both chose to ignore. 

“We’re opposites in skills, but similar in trade.” 

\------

She’s cackling, and Kakashi allows himself a small look of pride. That’s his girl, right there, ugly and offputting and delighted to be on the battlefield. Her whole body is hard to look at it, his electric technique fusing with her chakra rotation to turn her into something of a human lightning rod, and she shoots him a grin. 

“Haruno Sakura  _ is fucking OUT! _ ” She shrieks, her voice cracking with excitement, and then she brings her hands together in a thunderous clap that releases her built up energy in an arc, slamming back half a dozen men in an instant.

He raised her so well. 

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be WAY too busy with school and mental health and work and friends to ever work on this the way i feel like it deserves- a full, multi-chapter fic. so here's the parts i wrote since i feel like it tells something of the story regardless. 
> 
> yes the title is a joke im bad at titles okay!!!
> 
> Sakura is pissed sasuke left not bc she was actually in love with him, but because it’s the only time she’s really failed as a honey- she tried to get him to stay, and failed; she tried to go with him, and he turned her down. She doesn't like being turned down.


End file.
